1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-267362, filed Nov. 30, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the information data constituted from images and characters are distributed by using a network, for example, the Internet, and a display device shows the information based on the distributed information data. Such a display device is, for example, a cellular phone and/or a smartphone which is different from, for example, a TV set and a newspaper that repeatedly show the same information because the smartphone can switch the information in accordance with both a position or place of the smartphone and the time, and due to this, it is possible to display the information which is effective or impressive for a specifically targeted layer of people. Further, it is possible without any difficulty to switch the information on such a display device by updating the information data stored in a distribution source (distribution server), and therefore, it does not take time and is not a labor to switch the information data.
There are outputting methods of the information other than such a method of displaying the information on the display device, for example, a method in which the information is printed by an image forming apparatus, for example, a multi-function printer. For example, in a shop or a store such as a convenience store, a server (information operation apparatus) is installed together with the image forming apparatus, and the information operation apparatus stores the information data distributed from the distribution server. When receiving an output command, the image forming apparatus forms an image of the information based on the information data received from the information operation apparatus. Further, a display device is connected to the above-described information operation apparatus. The display device shows information based on the information data received from the information operation apparatus. When receiving an output command, the image forming apparatus forms the image of the information corresponding to a screen shown on the display apparatus.
However, in the above-described conventional technique, the information shown on the display apparatus is updated in a predetermined time, and there is a possibility in which, if the information is updated at a time when the user inputs an output command to the image forming apparatus, an image of information different from the information which the user wants is formed on a printing paper. Thus, there is a possibility that an image of information different from the information which the user wants is formed on a printing paper.
The present invention relates to, for example, the above-described conventional technique.